The long term objective of this research is development of ultrasonic modules for laparoscopic surgery suitable for the minimally invasive removal of cancerous tissue. Modules will operate on the principle of tissue emulsification using ultrasonic oscillations, produced by a vibrating titanium tube, coming in contact with tissues. Operation of such modules will enable the clinician to emulsify and remove tissue with low risk of spillage of cut tissue inside abdomen, essential when treating cancer. The technical aim of this proposal to develop the ultrasonic horn assembly, having the dimensions adequate for minimally invasive surgery and having the tip vibration characteristics suitable for efficient emulsification of cancerous tissues. The Phase I encompasses the necessary theoretical calculations and modeling required to design and develop prototype ultrasonic device for minimally invasive surgery. The prototype device will be tested in in vitro trials on human cancerous tissues to determine the effectiveness of the device and its optimum parameters. In Phase II of this application a modified device will be developed, suitable for in vivo trials on animals and humans, to clinically validate the concept and practice of the device and provide feedback for building of commercial devices.